¡Solo un Malentendido!
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Nunca te fíes de las apariencias, y menos con gente como Klein o Lita. Eso es algo que Delsus y Arlin están a punto de aprender... Y la lección es más dura para unos que para otros.


**¡SOLO UN MALENTENDIDO!**

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Atelier Iris no es mío. Pertenece a Gust y a Koei (al menos en mi tierra). Esto es una más de mis prácticas, y no me llevo un puñetero duro de esto. Situado antes de abrir la Puerta de Henmil. Y cuidado, que hay spoilers más adelante (no muy grandes, pero ya no me fío ni de mi abuela)._

* * *

-¡Uhm¿Dónde se ha metido ahora ese Delsus?- interrogó Lita, con visible enfado.

-Ah, dijo que tenía algo que hacer- respondió Klein, más centrado en su caldero de alquimia que en su compañera Galgazit.

-¿Y dónde andan Norn y Arlin?

-Arlin ha ido a conseguir los últimos suministros para el viaje, y Norn ha salido a jugar con alguno de los niños del pueblo.

Lita lanzó un suspiro. Así que estaban solos: ella, Klein… Y los elementales de Klein, claro. Aunque estos no se veían por ningún lado. La joven se volvió hacia el alquimista, que en aquellos momentos parecía totalmente concentrado en la creación de uno de los nuevos objetos "mágicos" que había obtenido en la anterior salida de Kavoc. Si no le quedaba más remedio, tendría que pedírselo a él.

-¿Klein?- llamó.

-Dime, Lita- Klein seguía concentrado en la creación. Un poquito más y…

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué favor?

* * *

La explosión no fue ni tremenda ni espectacular. Por no ser, no era ni explosión. Fue más como un petardazo suave. Pero lo que estaba claro es que venía de la casa que tenían alquilada Lita y Klein como base. Arlin, desde la puerta de la tienda, pudo ver que el humo que surgía de la chimenea de dicha casa había pasado de ser de un sano color blanco a un negro-verdoso de lo más preocupante. Pensó en la posibilidad de que les hubieran atacado; a fin de cuentas, los caballeros de Arkavana eran más bien pesados, y aunque Arlin estaba casi seguro de que Mull no tenía necesidad alguna de estorbarles más de lo que ya lo hacía, tampoco pondría la mano en el fuego respecto a la acuciante necesidad por parte de su enemigo de hacer una demostración de fuerza. El joven espadachín meditó por unos momentos lo que hacer con las vituallas adquiridas, se giró, abrió la puerta de la tienda y metió medio cuerpo dentro.

-Le dejo esto aquí un momento- anunció, colocando el paquete de papel de estraza en un punto que molestara poco y en el que no llamara la atención. Antes siquiera que la pobre tendera pudiera decir ni esta boca es mía, Arlin ya había desaparecido, corriendo calle abajo para comprobar que los demás no estuvieran en apuros.

* * *

Delsus y Norman alzaron la vista hacia el techo. La casa sobre el bar, la que ocupaban Klein y compañía había sufrido una ligera sacudida, a parte del pequeño petardazo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó el dueño del establecimiento, algo preocupado. A fin de cuentas, también era el propietario de la casa.

-¡Nah, algún experimento que le habrá salido rana al chaval!- aseguró Delsus, aunque nunca en el tiempo que le conocía había visto que Klein fallara en sus trabajos de alquimia. Era extremadamente cuidadoso.

-¿Seguro?- Norman era también consciente de que el joven no era precisamente de las personas que permitían que los experimentos les salieran mal, sobre todo cuando había explosiones de por medio.

-¡Segurísimo!- el ballestero no las tenía todas consigo, si era sincero, pero estaba casi seguro de que no habían atacado la casa, porque habría oído el escándalo que armaban los caballeros de Arkavana.

Norman alzó la vista, intranquilo. No estaba muy seguro de las palabras de Delsus (el ballestero nunca había sido muy fiable, exceptuando sus fantásticas críticas sobre bebidas alcohólicas y tabaco de pipa), pero suponía que si de verdad era algo más que un experimento de alquimia, el propio Delsus se habría puesto en movimiento. Ya lo había hecho antes, cuando se unió al grupo de Lita, y no creía que el tipo dejara a sus compañeros en la estacada a estas alturas.

Por su parte, Delsus siguió degustando el Hell Soju que había preparado Norman. La adición de pimientos rojos a la mezcla había sido una fantástica idea. En cuanto a Klein y Lita… Bueno, aquella pareja podía encargarse de casi todas las amenazas que aparecieran.

* * *

-¡Ay!- se quejó un Klein cubierto de hollín-. Hacía años que no me pasaba esto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lita.

-Sí, sí, es solo que hacía mucho que no me fallaba un experimento. Podría haber sido peor.

Sí, podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber volado el techo del edificio (lo hizo una vez, cuando su abuela estaba viva, y aún le dolía el culo cada vez que pensaba en la azotaina recibida), o podría haber convertido la ciudad en un inmenso cráter. Acabar cubierto de hollín era casi lo mejor que le podía pasar a uno si fallaba en un experimento de alquimia. ¡Menos mal que estaba manejando cantidades pequeñas de elementos! Si hubiera estado preparando alguna barrabasada especialmente grande, aquella simple distracción habría acabado con ellos volando hasta el Bosque de Potos. Y hablando de distracciones, todavía tenía pendiente lo que le había hecho apartar la vista de su caldero.

-Lita¿qué decías que necesitabas?

-Bueno, es que de vez en cuando me ocurre que tengo tirones en las piernas… La curandera me comentó que con toda probabilidad era a causa del exceso de ejercicio, y desde que… bueno, desde lo de ese Mull, me están dando con más frecuencia, y necesitaría que alguien me diera un masaje.

Silencio.

-Necesitas que alguien te de un masaje.

-Sí.

-¿Tiene que ser de inmediato?

-Hombre… Si aparecen los demás, entonces estaremos preparando la salida, y no tendré tiempo, y todos siempre parecen muy ocupados. Bueno, menos Delsus, pero Delsus siempre se escabulle.

Sí, se dijo Klein, no sabía cómo lo lograba Delsus, pero tenía el don de la oportunidad en lo que se refería a la hora de desvanecerse de la vista en las situaciones engorrosas. El alquimista suspiró, al parecer él carecía de semejante sentido de la oportunidad.

-Si no queda más remedio… Pero no se me da bien dar masajes.

-No te preocupes, la curandera me dijo como se tenía que hacer, yo te lo digo.

Klein suspiró. Algo le decía que aquello iba a acabar mal.

* * *

La puerta del bar se abrió de repente, dando paso a un Arlin que estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada.

-¡Delsus!- llamó.

El ballestero, que después del Hell Soju estaba dispuesto a probar un Demon Slave salido hacía un par de días de la perversa mente alquimista de Klein, se volvió a mirar al joven espadachín con una tranquilidad que cualquiera menos educado que Arlin habría denominado "pachorra".

-¡Hola, chaval! Creía que habías ido de compras.

Arlin simplemente le miró. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, le habría exigido explicaciones de qué se suponía que tenía que hacer allí. Pero Arlin no necesitaba de eso. Arlin solo miraba. Y la mirada a Delsus le bastó para cancelar el pedido de manera inmediata y dirigirse al lado del espadachín.

La mirada decía: "o te mueves de ese sitio y vienes conmigo, o te cortaré en rodajas tan finas que Norman las podrá usar de filetes."

Bueno, en realidad esa era la traducción de Delsus de "la mirada". Arlin jamás hablaría tanto y tan seguido.

Los dos hombres treparon rápidamente hasta la puerta de la casa, aún cuando Delsus repetía a su compañero que no se preocupara tanto, que estaba seguro que los dos chavales estaban bien. Arlin le ignoraba, pero Delsus estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a ello, así que lo dejó pasar. Pronto alcanzaron la puerta. Arlin empezó a moverse de manera cauta, intentando distinguir algún sonido proveniente del interior, a pesar del alboroto típico de la ciudad. Luego, abrió la puerta de manera cauta y entró en la casa, la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Delsus pasó detrás, menos cuidadoso, pero con la mano en la culata de su ballesta (más para evitar "la mirada" que por temer por Klein y Lita), y cerró en silencio la puerta.

-No parece que pase nada- musitó Delsus, aunque se extrañó de no encontrar a Klein inclinado sobre su caldero.

Entonces se escucharon las voces. Fue un ligero gemido que hizo que los dos hombres se pusieran en guardia.

-¡Así no, Klein!- siguió la voz de Lita-. ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

-Perdona- respondió la voz ligeramente apagada del aludido-. ¿Mejor así?

-Aaah, sí, mucho mejor.

En la parte de arriba de la casa el silencio era absoluto. Tanto que los ruidos de movimiento que se producían en la parte de abajo eran aterradoramente claros. La principal razón del silencio era que Delsus estaba intentando no reírse de manera demasiado descarada de la cara de Arlin. El rostro del espadachín se había quedado congelado en un rictus a medias entre su cara habitual y una expresión de horrorizada sorpresa, combinada con un ligero sonrojo. Delsus, que había empezado a creer que la cara de Arlin estaba tallada en piedra, solo lamentaba en aquellos momentos que a su lado no estuviera una tercera persona que le sirviera de testigo, aunque hubiera sido la pequeña Norn. Si les contara a los demás la aventura, sería su palabra contra la de Arlin, y el ballestero sabía con precisión absoluta a cual de los dos creerían. A fin de cuentas, tenía su fama, aunque no fuera del todo merecida. En todo caso, había merecido la pena. ¡Vaya que sí!

El joven espadachín bajó la vista y, con una queda disculpa salió a toda velocidad de la casa. Delsus consiguió que las carcajadas quedaran reducidas a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se sentó en el sofá cerca de la entrada de la casa, llenó su pipa de tabaco y la encendió, a la espera de que los dos muchachos acabaran lo que estaban haciendo.

Tras otros dos o tres minutos, se volvieron a oír voces.

-¡Ah¡Gracias, Klein, ya me siento mucho mejor!

-De nada, supongo.

-¿Qué es eso de "supongo"?

-¡Nada, nada!

Delsus escuchó el sonido de pasos subiendo e intentó borrar la mueca de su rostro con un éxito parcial, consiguiendo que solo pareciera la sonrisa de aquel que piensa en algo entretenido en lugar de la sonrisa de aquel que piensa en como va a estar dándole la plasta al otro hasta volverle loco. Casi sentía lástima por Arlin. Casi.

Klein y Lita acabaron de subir las escaleras y se lo encontraron fumando su pipa tranquilamente.

-¡Vaya, Delsus!- exclamó la chica, alegremente-. ¿Ya has vuelto? Creí que te tendríamos que sacar del bar como la última vez. ¿No ha vuelto Arlin todavía?

-Me lo he encontrado por el camino- respondió el ballestero-. Aún le quedaban un par de temas que resolver, pero seguro que llega en un ratito.

Bueno, era verdad, en cierta medida. Se había encontrado a Arlin en el camino, o más bien Arlin lo había encontrado a él, el espadachín tenía un par de temas que resolver (recuperar los suministros y conseguir que su cara volviera a ser el trozo de hielo de toda la vida), y no creía que tardara demasiado.

-Por cierto¿qué fue la explosión esa?

-Ah, nada, Lita me pidió que le hiciera un favor, y me pilló en un momento delicado- explicó Klein-. No ha sido nada.

-¿Favor?- la voz de Delsus tomó un cariz sardónico.

-¡No es nada de lo que piensas! Le he pedido que me hiciera un masaje¿vale¡Y no pienses mal!- añadió Lita, viendo la mirada socarrona de Delsus.

-¿Yo¡Para nada¿Por quién me tomas?

Lita decidió no contestar esa pregunta.

-Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ir a por Norn en cuanto Arlin vuelva- ofreció Klein, intentando aliviar la tensión-. Así podremos empezar a hacer planes.

Delsus asintió, intentando suprimir la sonrisa de tiburón que asomaba a sus labios.

¡Oh, que divertidos iban a ser los próximos días!

_

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Me he enamorado de Atelier Iris y sus diseños. Me encanta Arlin, y Delsus me cae muy bien. No creía que intentaría escribir un fic de Atelier Iris, pero da la casualidad que leí uno muy chorras (y bastante malo) de Klein y Lita dándole a Norn hierba gatera (catnip), y pensé: "imagínate la cara que pondría Arlin si entrara justo en ese momento". Y a la larga se me ocurrió esta chorrada._

_Sí, soy cruel y me gusta torturar a mis personajes favoritos (Arlin en este caso), pero tampoco soy tan mala. Es un poco corto, cierto, pero últimamente casi los prefiero así._


End file.
